<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>charm wrecker by juletry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590200">charm wrecker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juletry/pseuds/juletry'>juletry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a3 au where itaru's a mage, added chara tags as time goes by, and chikage is a mage hunter, but it gets better, enemies to lovers slowburn 10k chikaita, i think that no more spoilers for you guys, oh yukis also a mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juletry/pseuds/juletry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[slams hands on table] may i present to you. mage itaru. and it gets better. mage hunter chikage. and it gets even better-<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>charm wrecker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if the writing sounds weird just remember that i kin itaru<br/>and also that i know absolutely nothing about a3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itaru plops his ass down on the steps, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on. Twenty minutes left on his lunch break... He'd have just enough time to drain the LP of some his games. Itaru switches over to spotify, putting on a song by an indie band he recently started to listen to. Bopping his head to the music, he takes a bite of the sandwich he got from the convenience store and tapped on his phone screen, burning through the LP and grinning as he ranked up. </p><p>As he was tapping away, his phone buzzed with a notification from twitter. He was about to simply swipe it away, before the words caught his eye. A surprise event?? Which opens right now?? A limited SSR??????? And it was an SSR of his best boy, no less. Shit. Itaru quickly opened the app to check if he had enough gems to do a 10-pull. He did. But it was only enough for one. Itaru was going to sue the company. Shit shit shit- he needs to grind !!</p><p>His half-eaten sandwich lay forgotten in its plastic covering beside him, as Itaru's eyes and fingers were technically glued to the screen. he was so engrossed in collecting gems that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind. All of a sudden, he felt something cool press itself to his Adam's apple, and someone's hot breath down the back of his neck.</p><p>"What." was all Itaru could say, his eyes still glued to the device infront of him. Whether or not he was unaware, or simply uncaring, we would never know.</p><p>The assailant <i>sighs</i>. Itaru can feel his patience thinning. He has no time for this. He turns his attention back to grinding. They stay like that for a while, before the stranger decides he has enough. He pulls on Itaru's hair, forcing his head back, and their eyes meet. Hello, goregeous. Oh no he's hot like actually hot guess Itaru would just stare at him. </p><p>The man - who Itaru now recognises as a senior from another department - pulls him up by the collar and slams him against the wall. And proceeds to place both hands beside Itaru, effectively trapping him.</p><p>"Today's my lucky day~ to have chanced upon such a high ranking mage as yourself..." the green haired man grinned, pressing his weapon to Itaru's neck once again. Itaru glares at him, opening his mouth to yel- WAIT. <i>Lucky?</i> His lips slowly curl into a smile.</p><p>"Hey cabbage man," throwing all caution to the wind, Itaru shows the guy his phone screen. "Could you press this button for me?"</p><p>The 'cabbage man' shoots Itaru a weird look, but does so anyway. A few seconds pass in silence before Itaru lets out a loud cheer. Not one, not two but <i>three</i> SSRs from the surprise event?? Itaru could die happy now. He slips his phone back into his pocket and closes his eyes, leaning his head back with a smile. </p><p>"Childe came home... I can die happily now."</p><p>His senior looked downright <i>disgusted</i>. He backed off, keeping the knife somewhere and headed towards the exit of the stairwell. "You're pathetic," he spat, hand lingering on the door handle. "I feel bad for killing you. Don't let me see you again." </p><p>Itaru shrugs as he was once again alone in the stairwell. He finishes off his sandwich before checking his phone, and seeing that he had five minutes left, he began to make his way back to his desk.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-------------------</p>
</div><p>Itaru flops onto the couch, bag thrown onto the floor. "Kantoku-kuuuuun- have you made dinner?" Masumi shoots him a glare, while Sakuya laughs. Itaru stretches, then picks up his bag and leaves for his room. When he returns, he spots Citron and Tsuzuru deep in conversation, the latter having to constantly correct the former's words. Itaru makes his way to the dining table and immediately collaspes on a chair, his head hitting the table.</p><p>"U-um...are you okay..?" Itaru cracks open an eye to see a pink haired smol child staring at him. He groans and waves him away. Enough social interaction for the day. Who even is this kid...? Itaru lifts his head off the table and looks around. Ah. New people. Right. Izumi did say something about recruiting for summer troupe... Were these the actors she recruited? Why were they all kids?? Too much thinking for one day. Itaru lets his head hit the table with a loud 'thunk.'</p><p>He was about to drift into a much needed nap before someone cruelly poked him in the cheek. Itaru sighs, and mentally steels himself for more social interaction. He missed his controller. Opening his eyes, he's greeted with the sight of the tech-savvy blond, who helped set up MANKAI's page. he's probably indebt to this guy now. Maybe he repays this debt through a side quest...</p><p>"Yoohoo Itaroon~" Oh god. Oh no. This tone means introductions. Itaru wants to <i>run</i>, but he knows he wouldn't be able to, not with his current agility stats. Kazunari beams at him, and drags him up from his seat. Itaru forces on a smile as Kazunari introduces each member of the Summer troupe. Two of them caught his eye. The pink bean from before - who keeps fidgeting and overall looks very nervous, and the green haired girl who immediately scowled and proceeded to poke fun at him. Itaru does not have the LP to keep going.</p><p>Chatter fills the air as Itaru trudges back to his seat, Izumi and Matsukawa already bringing out dinner. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. Dinner was going to be a long affair. Itaru really misses his controller.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen to Helsinki Lambda Club and Humbreaders yall itaru stans them<br/>also like my other fic i pulled this out of my ass too,, like i thought of the idea for this yesterday, and here i am<br/>this is the most productive ive ever been in my life<br/>this will probably never happen again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>